


Christmas Present

by Mari_UC



Series: BirdFlash - Young Justice [11]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas Smut, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_UC/pseuds/Mari_UC
Summary: Dick was coming into Haven after a Christmas Eve fighting ice villains in Gotham, because of course the city was that cliché. Today, Mr. Freeze had decided everyone should get the same gift for Christmas: a loved one, eternally preserved on ice. And when he’d failed, he’d somehow managed to crate several giant snowmen to trash the city.Fortunately, he has his boyfriend home, willing to warm him up and take care of him on Christmas Eve.PWP





	Christmas Present

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> This was supposed to be a Christmas present, to be posted Dec 24, but life got in the way, so its a little late, I hope you don't mind the delay.
> 
> It's PWP, SMUT. And it's basically the first one I've ever written, so I hope you like it.

The jumps from the Zeta Tube up to his apartment were torturous, as the adrenaline rush faded, Dick’s body started to take in the cold. And it was _so fucking_ _cold_ …

Dick was coming into Blüdhaven after a Christmas Eve fighting ice villains in Gotham, because _of course_ the city was _that_ cliché. Today, Mr. Freeze had decided everyone should get the same gift for Christmas: a loved one, eternally preserved on ice. Dick had thought it was a way to gather sympathy from others, and when he’d failed, he’d somehow managed to crate several giant snowmen to trash the city.

Now, though, after having to fight a giant snowman and being covered head to toe in _shaved_ _ice_ , and having the heaters on his suit ripped after a poorly calculated summersault, Dick was feeling everything but sympathy for Fries. He might actually hate him, as he jumped through the roofs down to the pier getting blasted by the cold drafts of wind coming from the sea getting effectively frozen with each jump.

His will alone might be the only thing preventing him from going full Popsicle on the streets.

He managed to reach the skylight on his rooftop and cursed as he has to take off the frozen gauntlet to do a full palm read on the sensor to deactivate the security protocol. Unfortunately, the gauntlet is not just _metaphorically_ frozen and he has to struggle to decouple the safety measures. For a second, he thinks about breaking the glass and suffering through the electrocution, just so he can get into the warm apartment, but then the skylight hissed and opened, having being deactivated from inside.

“Babe! _That_ was awesome!” the happy excited voice of his boyfriend greets him from inside the house and Dick moans loudly with pleasure as a warm body presses against him irradiating heat all through his chest. However, the feeling is too short lived, as Wally jumps back almost immediately with a “Shit, Dick! You’re freezing!”

“ _R-Really_!?” Dick said trying to put all the bitterness and sarcasm he can manage in his half-frozen state into that single word. Wally gives him a blank look that tells him he’s unimpressed, as he steps out of the way to let him come in. Dick feels marginally bad, but still wants to feel the lovely warmth of his boyfriend all over again, so he tries to up his energy “The snowman ripped my heater, I’m really freezing here.”

Wally said something that sounded suspiciously like _Poor baby_ as he flashed down into the apartment while Dick entered and secured the skylight entrance. Just as the glass sealed back into place, Wally arrived back with his arms full of towels and his Flash bathrobe, and Dick fell in love with him all over again.

Wally left the pile of towels in a small table and took a small one to dry Dick’s hair using his super speed, half a second later, his hair was dry and the towel was soaking wet and discarded on the floor. “Take off your uniform, it’s gonna stuck with the cold.”

“T-Too l-la-te” Dick said managing to wheeze the words through his chattering teeth.

_Fuck, it’s too cold._

“ _Really_?” Wally said looking down at the joints in his suit, knowing from past experience where exactly to unfasten his suit. He grumbled and he rubbed his hands together fast to create enough heat to melt the iced straps. “This is _why_ you should have a carbon fiber back piece. To protect the circuitry,” Wally nagged as he moved around heating and then unfastening or decoupling different pieces of the suit. Dick groaned tired of the old argument, even though the warmth of hi boyfriend was a blessing “N-n-not r-in-for-ing tz-e suit”

Wally’s soft “ _Jesus, babe…”_ could have been both a rebuke of his continuous negative to re-design the Nightwing suit, or a reply to his cold… Dick choose to believe it was the cold.

The cold was evil, and it was pervasive, and quite frankly, could be what finally does him.

Nightwing, death by frostbite.

For two infuriatingly long seconds, Dick had to stand there, unmoving as his boyfriend teared the suit from his skin. Then he was dried in a tornado of towels and speed and then half a second later, he was _flashed_ from the skylight entryway to the master bathroom in his apartment. He was now only wearing a jockstrap and his boyfriend was regulating the hot water on the tube, the warm homey feeling of his apartment made wonders to calm his cold and reduce his snow-driven irritation.

“So, what were you doing?” Dick asked, now managing to muster full sentences without stammering while they waited for the tube to be half filled with warm water, and suddenly remembered he was supposed to be spending Christmas Eve night with his boyfriend, before going to the Manor for a Christmas breakfast. Barry and Iris were going, and it was going to be the first time both Flash and Bat families spent a holiday together, despite the fact that a) they’d been dating for over two years now, and b) he was no longer living with Bruce.

But still, Christmas spirit and everything…

“Zapping, between a movie and news on you guys,” Wally answered half distracted by taking his jockstrap and leading him into the tube, making sure he stayed under the warm water long enough to feel human again. After a couple seconds making sure every part of his body was warm, he turned to his boyfriend “Oh, what movie?” he asked, thinking that turning today into cuddling movie-night wouldn’t be the worst idea.

“Frozen”

Dick did a double take and then growled at the jab, before noticing Wally was actually looking at him with an honest, yet slightly confused, expression, right before something clicked on his mind and he grinned, snorted, and half a second later sat on the bathroom floor howling with laughter. Dick scoffed and threw a little water at him. Not enough to start a water fight, but just enough to shut the laughter off his boyfriend.

He simply raised his hands in surrender “I swear I didn’t meant it,” he said and opened the door to let some sounds come from the bedroom where he could hear some familiar tunes and voices, “I _was_ watching Frozen.”

Dick still huffed and tried to wet him some more, but Wally moved out of his way and came closer to him as he closed the shower. “I thought you _liked_ Disney movies,” Wally asked, still with a stupid grin on his face.

“Not when I’m wet and cold and miserable” he replied as he submerged himself in the warm water and stayed there a couple seconds until he felt the muscles in his face relax.

“Well, the cold part we’re almost getting rid of, the wet…” Wally moved around and paraded a couple towels in front of him as he wiggled his eyebrows making it really hard for Dick not to smile, still, he raised an eyebrow “And the miserable?” he asked with just enough deepness in his voice to make his intentions perfectly clear.

Wally didn’t disappoint as he moved closer and sat on the edge of the tube looking straight at him in the eye for a second before answering “Well, that’s what I’m here for,” as he moved closer and sealed their lips together in a soft, slow kiss that still was more than enough to melt all remaining traces of cold off Dick’s body.

He hummed pleased as Wally moved back and opened the towel ready for him, he stood up and walked into Wally’s arms, who used the first towel to speed-dry him and the second to wrap him in a burrito before leading him to bed.

Once he was nice and warm inside his bed, under three layers of sheets and a comforter, Wally moved back saying he’ll make a warm chocolate. Dick tried to convince him to warm him up the _old fashioned_ way, only for Wally to kiss him softly, and saying he needed the caloric intake. Dick pouted, and Wally laughed and left with a promising ‘ _Later’_.

Dick grumbled as he looked at the TV and saw Anna crawling in a wooden floor trying to light a chimney. He remembered the scene, with _Hans_. It was dark… and cold.

_So cold._

He growled and grabbed the control to switch to anything else.

He really loved Disney, but he didn’t wanted to see something _cold_ right now.

He settled with Die Hard. Wally loved Die Hard. 

Speaking of things Wally loved… Dick moved around and slipped off the boxer briefs Wally had sped-put on him as he dried him.

No way, he isn’t cashing in on _that_ Christmas present tonight.

About two minutes later, as Bruce Willis was forcing himself to walk on broken glass, Wally entered with two steaming mugs of hot cocoa. “Oh, nice!”

Dick took the offered mug and took a sip on the heavenly drink, Wally had learnt to make hot cocoa from Alfred just for him, and quite frankly, he might be the only person ever to outdo Alfred’s cooking.

Not that Dick is voicing that opinion within the fields of Wayne Manor.

Heavens help him if he ever does.

Dick hummed contently at the cocoa while Wally walked around, kicked off his fluffy slippers and snuggled himself closer to Dick. He smiled when Wally realized he was naked under the covers, he could tell by the way his hands froze and his eyes shot up to Dick’s smirking face. Wally scoffed and smiled “Well, aren’t you subtle?”

“What can I say?” Dick said leaving the mug on the side bed table and turning to his boyfriend, who laid on his bed as Dick climbed on top of him. He sat unashamedly on top of Wally’s cock, his _hard_ cock, Dick was happy to note. “I might need some more warming, ‘m afraid the cocoa’s not gonna cut it.”

“It’s good cocoa,” Wally said as Dick rocked himself on top of him, grinding against his cock and feeling his insides burn in anticipation. _God, I need this_.

“Oh, no. The cocoa’s good. Cocoa’s great even. But… I was really cold. I might need something l bit _harder_ than a drink.” Dick said not really paying attention to his words only thinking that Wally was doing _nothing_. He was just laid down getting grinded with his hands resting on the pillow. Dick groaned and grabbed Wally’s arms and guided them all over his chest, making him touch every single sensitive spot currently on display as he rocked himself over him.

Fuck, he was presenting himself to his boyfriend, you would think a speedster would get on with the plan a little _faster_.

Wally seemed to break out of whatever his reluctance was after the fourth moan of Dick’s mouth and his hands went live and he lower them to Dick’s thighs as he opened him, displaying his cock, hard and already leaking, demanding attention. “Fuck, Dick,” Wally said as his hands caressed the inside of Dick’s thighs working his way to his cock.

“That is a _great_ idea, babe,” Dick said finally getting Wally on board and he lowered himself to catch his boyfriend’s lips, sucking and then moving to his neck. Wally hissed softly as Dick sucked harder. He felt Wally’s hands on his hips pressing him down and Dick groaned, getting his meaning immediately “Clothes off, first,” he said and in a blur Wally’s winter PJs were phased off his body and tossed aside.

“You were saying?” Wally asked with a raised eyebrow and Dick chuckled as he lowered himself into Wally letting his body rest on his speedster, who hummed and then moaned as his hips bucked finally rubbing their cocks together.

Dick had to bite into Wally’s neck to prevent the moan from escaping his lips, which in turn resulted in Wally hissing and protesting, while he dug his nails into his ass. Dick moved his arms trying to touch as much as he could of Wally’s body, while he was pressed into him, it was annoying as hell, but his boy liked it, so Dick dealt with it by establishing a rhythm in his hips and getting his cock harder and harder, slowly driving Wally crazy so he’d turn around and let him fuck him senseless.

Wally might hate him if he ever said it, but he was a _speedster_. And Speedsters were fast, unfortunately that also translated in bed. Wally was always _ready_ , and then he always came way _too fast_.

It had annoyed Dick at first, when he hadn’t known how to deal with it.

Now, he knew.

He lowered himself at a steady pace, not fast enough to go straight to his cock, but not slow enough as to tease Wally into exploding on him just from that. He let a trail of kisses on every muscle, he licked and bit in strategic places known to rip the most delicious sounds out of Wally, so when he was already bordering the ginger pubes, Wally was all but vibrating in place. Dick pressed on his boyfriend’s thigs opening him up and caressed all the way to the knee and back to his balls, caressing them and earning a shiver and a plea.

Since Dick was a hero, and a compassionate on at that, he heard his boyfriend’s plea, and licked on his head before going down half way and sucking hard on his cock. Wally squirmed and said his name twice before letting out a long moan that filled Dick with lust and he forced himself to take all of Wally in.

He went up and down his boyfriend’s length a couple times, before he felt the knowing tell of his orgasm, as both his hands shot up from Dick’s head and shoulders up to Wally’s face, as he tensed his legs and started vibrating his name. It had taken a couple times to realize _this_ was Wally warning him, as he said his name and “I’m gonna come” so fast, the words tripped over one another and he ended up speed talking.

Dick took his entire length again, sucked hard, and then went back, using his hand to give his boyfriend the relief he needed. He loved his boyfriend, but he wasn’t all that fond of swallowing, really.

Not two seconds later, Wally shivered and came hard on his own chest. As his body relaxed, Dick moved to the side to grab a tissue to clean him, as he licked and bit and kissed the places where the come hadn’t touched.

When they’d started, this was the moment, Dick felt discouraged and dissatisfied. Wally too, he’d learnt later on; he’d blame himself and feel uncomfortable, as he turned around and let Dick fuck him, but Dick would feel bad and try to finish as fast as possible.

Now, though, he knew better.

He took his time cleaning his boy and licking and kissing every inch of skin he could find, feeling Wally slowly come back from his orgasm. Once Wally was receptive again, Dick threw the tissue and grabbed the lotion on the side and applied a healthy spread on his fingers under Wally’s attentive gaze.

Dick raised an eyebrow at him “Wanna top?” he offered. He normally wouldn’t offer, whenever Wally wanted to top, he was aggressively persistent on it, but still, he was a little tired and maybe even a bit cold, so the idea of having his boy on the lead today wouldn’t be the worst.

Still, Wally moaned and raised himself to him. “No, please D. I need you, please, please, please.” Dick smiled and placed his dry hand on Wally’s cheek caressing him as his other hand travel further south, entering into Wally’s asshole distributing the lube. Wally sighed contently and brought his knees up to his chest giving Dick a beautiful sight of his pink asshole as he slid a single finger in.

Wally sighed again and gulped hard when the second finger entered and Dick started to slowly scissor in, trying to leave most teasing behind and working methodically in opening Wally up. His cock chose that moment to remind him he hadn’t exactly been paying attention to it, so he took his other hand and pumped himself a little to ease a bit of the tension.

Wally’s soft _God Dick_ brought his attention back to his boyfriend who had his gaze trained on his cock and Dick smiled “Want this?” he said pulling at his cock. Wally whimpered and Dick moved closer, getting in position. He slid his fingers out and moved his hand on Wally’s re-hardened cock.

And _that_ had been one of Dick’s happy discoveries.

Wally _is_ a speedster.

He finished really quickly, but he also had a cooldown period close to zero. Dick’s current record is getting Wally to come seven times in one night. It took two ‘replenishing’ breaks, but God, it was _so_ worth it, seeing his boy drained and _satisfied_ like that.

But tonight wasn’t for that. Tonight it was a warming-up sex.

Maybe for Christmas night, or New Year’s they can get into another marathon.

Tonight, Dick entered Wally slowly, without breaking eye contact and enjoying the twitches on Wally’s face as he tried to relax and receive him all in; but still, twenty seconds later, he was starting a rhythm that he knew would make him come embarrassingly fast, but that would make them both lose their heads and fill their nights with amazing post-sex bliss.

Dick felt himself almost melt inside of Wally as he breathed out a grunt saying “God, yeah. Oh, baby, just like that. Fast and hard, D. Fuck me, fast and hard.”

And, God, Dick wanted nothing more than to come inside him and then keep hitting that sweet spot that made Wally involuntarily vibrate his ass, which drove Dick crazy. But _he_ wasn’t a speedster. So he had to take it slow, try to conjure every little bit of self-control, because once he let go, he _would_ need some time to cool off.

So, despite every fiber of his body wanting, no, demanding he kept the pace, and not to tear his eyes from the sight of his boyfriend open and willing to take him, of his hard cock glistening with pre-cum, and a couple pearls of sweat forming in his neck and going down to his chest, and how fucking edible he looked right now. And his face. God, those green eyes darkened and veiled with pleasure and lust, his mouth all pink and slightly parted as he tried to regulate his breathing, the way his freckles all but disappeared under the flush that was covering his ears and neck… Dick wanted to last a little longer, and that meant… “Turn around, babe” he demanded as he came closer and licked on his lips pulling out of him.

Wally groaned and protested him, but then his arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him down for a demanding kiss as he rubbed his entire body against Dick, “Don’t slow down, D. I’ll make it up later, or tomorrow, but I need you _in_ and I need you to _fill me up,_ and I need it _**now**_.”

Dick grunted his agreement, he wasn’t thinking of slowing down, he just needed not to see Wally’s face as he fucked him, or he’ll cum in three seconds flat. Or that was the plan, because then Wally turned around, resting on his knees and presented himself to Dick, opening himself with his own hands, and Dick had to take a deep breath not to ram his cock and just take his load on his back. He placed his leg next to Wally’s hip, and eased himself in, with a single slow and steady push. Wally arched himself and Dick found himself all the way in, all 9 inches of himself firmly buried inside his boyfriend. He stayed there as he held his breath and counted to six.

Then Wally moaned and whimpered and bucked, all in the same instant. Dick grabbed his hips hard. “You said hard…” he muttered and he pulled out completely in a single stroke, before ramming back in. He did it twice enjoying Wally’s muffled moans against the covers before he started to increase speed as he muttered “And you said fast…”

Wally moaned his name a couple times before all Dick could hear were muffled moans and heavy panting, marked by the occasional _Fuck, yeah_ and _God, babe_ that managed to keep him grounded and encouraged to keep the demonic pace he’d set for himself.

Wally’s inside were on fire, and Dick wanted nothing more than melt and live inside of that fire, he threw he head back and bit his lips.

 _Just a little more. God, Wally, you’re so good. Just a couple strokes more. Fuck Wally, so good. Oh babe, so good. Just a little more_ … It was the only mantra he could repeat in his head as he ripped through Wally’s ass and drove himself near insanity.

He was about to come. Not thirty seconds away.

He wanted more.

_Just a bit more._

He looked down at his boyfriend and noticed Wally had both his hands up on the bed’s board. “Walls, touch yourself babe,” he grunted and Wally immediately lowered one of his hands and enveloped his own cock, opening his legs a bit more and trying to match his pace. Dick licked his dried lips imagining the sight, even though all he could see was the movement of Wally’s shoulder and his back. “That’s it. Pump it fast. Make yourself come, babe. For me.”

Wally moaned “Are you close, babe?”

“Yeah, wanna come with me?” Dick saying, already knowing the answer to that. Wally always wanted to come together. He didn’t disappoint as he bucked hard and screamed “God, yes.”

“Tell me when…” Dick said trying to control his breath… He’ll need Wally to go fast, because he was just ready to explode inside of him. “I’m about to, so you’re gonna have to…” he didn’t finished, instead moving up and half laying on top of Wally, not stopping his hips from pushing in and out of his boyfriend and laying a couple kisses on his shoulder blades as his hands moved to caress his boyfriend’s chest.

Wally groaned “Dick, whenever. Babe, you feel so _good_ , I’ve been ready for ages.” And that did it for Dick. God, his voice sounded so sexy, so _gone_. “God, Wally… Don’t…” He bit on whatever patch of skin he had in front of him to try and regulate a little bit in order to at least give Wally a heads up. “I’m about to… I’m” he stammered his head completely light and his cock twitching painfully from the restrain not to actually cum without warning Walls. “Oh, fuck Wally, n-now…”

He felt himself release but he kept moving just a couple times until he felt Wally’s ass tighten deliciously around him and half a second later he moaned telling him he had came as well. “D…”

Dick pushed himself back all in before giving up and just practically passing out on top of his boyfriend, who complained at the sudden weight. “Shit, a little warning. You almost broke my cock, D…”

The tiredness form the fight coming full force and Dick groaned loudly as Wally squirmed under him, to pull his cock out of him, and then to turn around letting Dick fall on his chest. “You better not fall asleep on top of me all covered in cum, Dick.”

Dick barely groaned filled with post-sex bliss and tiredness and warmth. “Unbelievable” Wally said, and Dick didn’t knew what had his boy angry so he looked up and grumbled a tired “What?”

Wally huffed hard, “You fuck me, and that’s it? Lights out?”

And put like that, yeah, it might look bad, but then again… “Tired, babe” And he was. He’d spend all morning training, then afternoon was supposed to be easy, but instead he ended up having to chase down a crazed cold villain and fighting stupid snow monsters.

So yeah…

“Come on, at least a movie, D… Or you know, a couple kisses to finish…” Dick looked at those earnest green orbs and had to smile. _Don’t wanna feel like it was just sex._ Yeah, he got that. He’d complained about that once or twice when it was Wally who’d came home after a particularly grueling mission and needed to blow off some steam but Dick wanted something a little more meaningful.

Of course, they were both ok with just getting down on each other.

Again… _Seven times_.

But… Yeah. He got Wally’s complaint. It _was_ Christmas after all.

Dick moved off his boyfriend and looked at him. “Cuddle…” he said moving to the side and letting himself be wrapped in his boyfriends arms as he caressed his chest. “You’re supposed to be warming me,” he reminded Wally.

His boyfriend simply huffed and said “Fine, be like that,” as he settled himself on the bed. “But, I’m keeping the TV on, they’re doing a Home Alone marathon,” he finished making Dick laugh a little.

“Hey…” Wally said as Dick was starting to doze off. “You didn’t finished your cocoa,” he said a little dejected. And, nope, his boyfriend _should not_ be allowed to sound like that…

Dick sat on the bed looked around and found the half drank mug of cocoa, now cold, he grabbed it and sat snuggled closer to Wally, resting his head on Wally’s who was looking at him grinning brightly with his own mug of cocoa, completely naked, with traces of sweat and a horrible case of bed hair, or, really, post shag hair… Dick didn’t even tried to hide the grin as he held the mug “Cheers,”

Wally raised the mug and clinked them together, “Merry Christmas, D” he said softly caressing his jaw.

“Merry Christmas, babe”

 


End file.
